


My life

by orphan_account



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: :)), ME - Freeform, Multi, Updates, just wanted to inform you kids, my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updates and stuff about me irl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WOOO

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter woo

GOING TO ONTARIO ON FRIDAY WOOOOO

FOR A WEEK TOO WOOO

I LOVE YOU ALL :)


	2. My bleeding is ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me

My mouth is bleeding from some unknown source help


	3. Me kinkshaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How i kinkshame

Me-Meme  
Friend-kinky

Meme: STOP BEING KINKY  
Kinky: STOP KINKSHAMING ME  
Meme: Kinkshaming is my kink  
Kinky: *gasp*


	4. Fuck

so i have severe depression and ADHD. Along with minor autism. It sucks yeah, but I know I'll be fine :). Also my b-day was on the 4th :P


	5. Wowie

Just so you know, im female, but go by any pronouns, so feel free to call me whatever you want


End file.
